Cardiac compression is a known method of assisting a failing heart and has been used for many years. In its most simple form it is applied on the chest either manually or using an automatic chest compression device. The external methods are basically simple life-saving methods and can only be used to alleviate acute heart failures.
However, long lasting heart failure is ever increasing, despite the advancements in cardiology. Implantable mechanical heart compression devices could potentially provide treatment for many patients suffering from a failing heart.
On average a human heart beats 31 million times per year which gives an enormous strain in on any mechanical element that assists or replaces the natural heart. Therefore it is desirable to have a heart help device and occasionally existing motor, energizing members and control logic, which could be fixated in a way that diminishes the strain on the heart.